


Interrogate Me

by CrazyJanaCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Bondage, Interrogation, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Rape, Tentacle Dick, Torture, Whipping, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been several decades since the Alternians invaded Earth, and though they won the war quickly, the resistance is still alive. When an assassin fails to kill the Grand Highblood, it’s the Highblood’s lieutenant and descendant’s task to interrogate the young man. But the Assassin might be more stubborn than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Interogation

**Author's Note:**

> First Homestuck fic, and with my favorite pairing.  
> I've been into Homsetuck a pretty long while back, and sometimes, I come back to it when I feel nostalgic. I've never really writen anything for it before, but I've always enjoyed these type of fics about Gam/Dave, so I decided to give it a whirl! I might make this a series, but there's definitely coming a second chapter for this fic.

“I’ll ask one last time, human, who are you working for?” the teal blooded woman asked.

No reply came from the blond man hanging before her, bloodied and chained to the ceiling. His arms were pulled up high above his head, pulling him up to the point he could barely touch the cold concrete floor with his toes. The woman nodded towards the blue blood standing behind the prisoner, and the whips lashed down on his naked back once again. The blonde did nothing but groan softly with every hit that ripped away a piece of his skin. Red, iron-tasting blood dripped down his chin when he bit through his tongue in his attempt to stay quiet. The interrogator sniffed the air and grinned.

“At you limit, human?” she asked gleefully.

“Not even close,” the man replied croakily, still able to smirk teasingly as he spoke.  
“C’mon, baby. Put some effort in this thing. It’s not fun if only one of us gets off.”

The woman hissed in anger and her knuckles turned white as she gripped her walking staff tightly around the dragon head handle. Before she could speak, the door to the interrogation room/dungeon swung open and three more trolls strode in. The prisoner instantly recognized all of them: the winged brown blood trailing behind the other two was Rufioh Nitram, a Spy of the Resistance and the ‘brother’ of their leader. The tall Highblood could be no one else but Makara, he just wasn’t sure which one. Not the Grand Highblood. That one had been his target, but one of his ‘sons’. The tiny Troll in full grey and black getup couldn’t be anyone else than Karkat Vantas, the younger ’brother’ of Kankri, and the only mutant blood to ever be granted status inside the Alternian Army thanks to his association with the youngest Makara...

“Gamzee Motherfucking Makara,” the human chuckled, smirking weakly at the Highblood.  
“What do I owe this rare pleasure to? I was under the impression that prisoners weren’t really your… usual method.”

Gamzee Makara, youngest of the three fearsome Makaras, was known to be almost as ruthless as his ‘father’. A First Lieutenant inside the Subjugators Organization and perfect killing machine of the Batter Witch. He appeared to be the least impressive looking of the three – which really didn’t say much as they were all tall as hell and creepy as fuck – but he was extremely quick on his feet and terrifyingly cruel.

The tall troll didn’t grant him an answer. Instead, he turned to Vantas, who was observing the human prisoner with great interest before looking over to the small bundle of possessions they had found on him, including his clothes, as the prisoner had been stripped naked before the start of the interrogation. There were two swords, a gun, a small dagger, ripped jeans, a red, ripped up shirt, an old, black cloak and a set of aviator shades.

“He’s a Strider,” Vantas said with conviction.  
“Only those assholes wear shades indoors and use those stupid fucking shitty swords.”

“Don’t dis the shades, man,” the prisoner mumbled.  
“They’re fucking awesome and you know it.”

“Leave, Teal-sis,” Makara ordered.

The interrogator sniffed and put her hands on her hips as she frowned underneath her red-tinted glasses. The cane she had used to whack the prisoner in the face several times until it was covered in splatters of blood, was still grasped tight in one of her hand.

“I almost had him!” she grouched.  
“Just give me a bit longer!”

Bright purple eyes flashed a burning red for just a second, causing Vantas to jump into action.

“You fucking heard him, Terezi!” he said hurried, pushing the woman towards the door.  
“Everyone out! Gamzee can handle this fucker by himself no problem! Zahhak! Nitram! Get the fuck moving!”

Rufioh send an apologetic look Strider’s way before he walked back out, followed by the one-horned blue blood. The bloodied whip was discarded near the door as the large troll turned around one last time to glare disgusted at the prisoner from under his cracked shades.

“You up and tried to motherfucking ASSASSINATE the GRAND MOTHERFUCKING HIGHBLOOD. Got any words of motherfucking defense, brother?” Makara spoke up.

The prisoner flinched back a bit at the changes in volume the troll made when he spoke and realized that was what Rufioh and the others had been talking about. He’d been warned that the Makaras were strange, as all Indigo bloods were. Not just their ruthlessness in battle, or the strange face paint they all seemed to wear. Not even the near Hippie or stoner mindset they had out of the battle field, but literally every little part of them. Their religion, their habits, the drug abuse nearly all of them suffered through.

“Guilty,” the prisoner smirked, replying to the earlier question.

Makara narrowed his eyes at him before he turned away. He strode over to where the blue blood had left the whip and picked it up, walking back towards the prisoner with it.

“You up an’ ready to tell me who you working for, motherfucker?” he asked.  
“Or do you need some more wicked convincing to loosen your motherfucking tongue?”

“The lady left right before the good part. Why don’t you pick up where she left off.”

The second those words left the young man’s mouth, he realized he had made some kind of mistake as Makara started smirking. He screamed in pain for the first time since the start of the interrogation when the whips came down harshly on his dick and balls, several times in a row. Tears sprang in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall and instead just glared at the Highblood troll with wet, red eyes. This caused Makara to grin even wider.

“You bein’ Bro Strider’s lil’ bro, aint you, motherfucker?” he asked.  
“THAT WICKED BROTHER OF CHAOS up an’ send many Subjugators to the DARK MOTHERFUCKING CARNIVAL.”

“C-call me Dave,” the young prisoner groaned, doing his best to stay strong under the evil gaze of the Grand Highblood’s youngest spawn.

“Dave Strrriderrrrr,” Makara said, letting the name roll off his tongue in a deep, cat-like purr.  
“Nice to up an’ make your motherfucking acquaintance, brother! Let’s have some more fun.”

The whip cracked several more times and mixed with the agonized shouts of the imprisoned assassin. Dave’s thighs slowly drowned in the red of his blood as skin was whipped off his flesh harshly. Gamzee Makara didn’t even bother asking Dave any questions, like the earlier interrogator had done. He just kept whipping until the blonde’s legs became numb. When he finally stopped, Dave gave a sigh in relief.

“Feeling talkative yet, motherfucker?” Makara asked.

“Can you try to spare my balls a bit?” Dave asked in reply.  
“My girlfriend wants to have kids one day, so I kind of need them.”

Makara chuckled and let the whip crack down harshly on Dave’s male orbs, making the 21 year old male scream out in pain again. Dave balled his hands into fists and breathed deeply out through his nose in an attempt to ignore the pain.

“… I guess we can just adopt too,” he muttered hoarsely.

“Strong for a motherfucking human, aint you?” Makara asked chuckling.  
“Really FUCKING STUBBORN too. I like that in a motherfucker. S’why I like Karbro so much.”

He let the whip, now literally soaking with Dave’s blood, trail up the human’s body with feather light touches until he reached the young man’s face and he tipped his chin up. Dave’s eyes met Makara’s, who was staring him down with sadistic amusement twinkling in his purple eyes.

“You’re proving to be very entertaining, Strider.”

“I’ll be here all week,” the human replied with a smirk.

Makara drew his hand back, and Dave immediately readied himself for another whipping. This time, the worn leather came down on his chest. He grunted and whimpered every time another hit was laid, this time focusing on his nipples, who were already hard from the cold of the room. It made them extra sensitive and Dave couldn’t stop himself from crying out a few times when they were hit straight on.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the foreplay,” Dave panted when the whipping stopped.  
“But I already told you I have a girlfriend, and she won’t like me flirting with someone else. You know how jealous girls can be right?”

“It aint nice stringing a chick along when you’re NEVER gonna see her AGAIN, Strider,” Makara chuckled darkly.  
“And you aint up an’ walking out of this motherfucking joint alive, brother. Your bitch will have to find another daddy for her dirt blooded grubs.”

Dave closed his eyes and turned his head away. He was more than aware of the hopelessness of his situation. No one had ever escaped the Grand Highblood’s den before, and the Summoner couldn’t afford to send in more agents to get Dave out either. They were very shorthanded as it was. Even Bro always hammered it in him and the other assassins that if they are caught, they’re on their own. He probably would never see Jade again. Or John, or Rose, Roxy, Jake, Bro, Jane,… Any of them, really.

He jumped in his bonds when he felt something cold against his burning, sore nipple and opened his eyes. Makara grinned at him and took another glob of green slime and showed it to Dave.

“Know what this is motherfucker?” Makara asked chuckling.

Sopor Slime. Of course Dave knew what it was. It was the disgusting slime inside the creepy cocoons the trolls slept in. Dave and John had once switched the slime in Kankri’s cocoon for cucumber smoothie. A lot of it. The annoying troll had been very… _triggered_ after that.

“Not food,” Dave said smirking, remembering Rufioh telling him it was the youngest Makara’s favorite drug.

The Highblood growled and shoved a handful of the stuff into Dave’s mouth roughly. Dave coughed and tried to push the intruding fingers out with his tongue, but that only caused the putrid taste of the disgusting slob to penetrate his taste buds. The fingers stayed put until Dave had no other choice but to swallow the filthy stuff.

“Aint food, motherfucker?” Makara asked darkly.  
“You up an’ be BEGGING for MORE soon enough.”

The fingers withdrew and Dave coughed and gagged, trying to get the slime back out, but most of it had already slid down his throat. Colorful spots started dancing in his vision and Dave tried to blink them away. It didn’t work. Makara laughed and dipped his fingers in the slime again.

“Started to up an’ feel good, motherfucker?” he asked.  
“I tested this wicked slime on humans before. Up an’ heals your wounds as quick as it does ours, but you weak motherfuckers get HIGH of being RUBBED in it alone! Made me up an’ motherfucking wonder what wicked miracles would happen when you consume it.”

Dave jumped again when the cold touch returned to rub the Sopor all over his chest. It felt like ice-cubes being rubbed over his nipples, and it made him moan. The sound that escaped from his lips made Dave blush and he quickly bit his lip to prevent any more noises to escape. Makara just chuckled and scooped up some more slime.

“I’m a curious motherfucker,” the troll said as he walked around Dave and started to rub the cold substance on Dave’s back.  
“So I up an’ tested this shit on a human slave bitch. Motherfucker got WICKED HIGH, aint even crying no more when I up an’ fuck her wicked motherfucking human nook. Just beggin’. BEGGIN’ FOR MORE FUCKING SLIME. But she aint fun anymore brother. She’s acting all kinds of MOTHERFUCKING LOBOTOMIZED at this point. Can’t even talk or walk no more, so I up an’ had her handed over to the foot soldiers. Motherfuckers deserve a pail bitch too.”

Dave growled and jerked in his bonds, trying to get away from Makara. The Highblood troll just laughed and bug his nails in the prisoner’s shoulder as he rubbed a large glob of slime over Dave’s ass. Two clawed fingers dipped between his ass cheeks, causing Dave to tense up in anticipation, but nothing happened.

“Tried it on a fucking lowblood too, you know,” Makara muttered as he came back to the front.  
“STUFFED THE MOTHERFUCKER FROM BOTH ENDS with the WICKED MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE SLIME. Motherfucker’s bulge shrunk to the SIZE of a FUCKING FEMALE’S. But I stretched his nook good too, so he aint useless for pailing or anything.”

Dave kicked out weakly as Makara grabbed one of his legs and lifted it, but he was so dizzy that he couldn’t even pinpoint which way he should kick to hit the Highblood bastard. He whimpered softly when more of that ice-cold slime was applied to the whip marks on his thighs. He felt so weak and disoriented, but at the same time, an oddly pleasant tingle was starting all over his body, starting from the coated places. Dave shook his head, trying to get rid of the fog inside his mind.

“Are-aren’t y-you wor-worried that’ll h-happen t-to you?” he asked slowly.

“Nah, motherfucker,” Makara laughed.

He dropped Dave’s leg and took a step back to undo his uniform. It was a one-piece suit that looked to be made of latex. Entirely black, with purple stripes over the expanse of the sleeves and the pant legs. A large purple Capricorn symbol, the symbol of the Makara family, stood proudly on his chest.

Makara started off with taking off his purple gloves and black boots before pealing the latex off. Once he was completely naked, the large troll smirked and cupped the bright purple, slimy tentabulge wiggling between his muscular legs. Dave swallowed at the sight. The base of it was about as thick as a soda can, if not thicker and it was probably as long as Dave’s lower arm, palm to elbow.

“See? Still a nice motherfucking size, aint it?” Makara snickered.  
“I’m up an’ CONSUMING the MIRACLE SLIME for SWEEPS an’ it only GREW!”

He stepped closer again and took the pot of slime back in hand. He smeared another thick glob on Dave’s limp cock, making the blonde jerk in his bonds and hiss. The cold felt nice on his throbbing, painful manhood, but the knowledge that the stuff could have that kind of negative side effects was pretty terrifying. Jade wasn’t the only one in their relationship wanting to have kids, after all.

To his own horror, Dave could feel himself harden under the ministrations of the troll. The strong, yet gentle grip he held on the prisoner’s cock was very stimulating, and with the slime slowly heating to body temperature, it was hard not to feel it. Makara chuckled as he noticed it too and let go of Dave’s dick so he could fondle his balls instead. Dave jumped and a whining sound escape his throat involuntarily at the cold touch of more slime being rubbed all over his sensitive globes.

“Humans have SUCH TINY motherfucking shame globes,” Makara commented teasingly.  
“An’ all out in the open too. Balls you motherfuckers call them? MOTHERFUCKING PING-PONG BALLS.”

Dave glowered at him and bit his lip, trying to keep himself from moaning. A whimper still escaped him, making Makara laugh before he stepped away from Dave again to discard the empty pot of slime. He then stepped closer again and grabbed one of Dave’s legs by the back of his knee and lifted it. Without saying a single word, the Highblood leaned down and licked Dave’s slime-covered chest. Makara sucked on Dave’s pale skin, lapping up the slime diligently, while Dave had a hard time keeping his noises of pleasure to himself. He gave extra attention to Dave’s nipples, nibbling and sucking on the left one for a while, until the human prisoner was a panting, moaning mess before switching to the other.

Dave whimpered and jerked in his chains as a cold, clawed, slime slick finger suddenly pressed against his back entrance. He tried to escape the digit, but Makara just released a rumbling chuckle around his nipple before biting down hard. Dave cried out and stilled in shock, giving Makara the perfect opportunity to push the finger inside. The prisoner closed his eyes in shame and horror as the single digit wiggled its way deeper into his bowels all the way up to the third knuckle. The slight burn of the stretch did nothing to flag the human’s erection at all. In fact, it looked like Dave got even harder.

It didn’t take long for the strange feeling all over Dave’s body to reach his insides, and before he knew what was happening, the feeling of the finger penetrating his asshole had become pleasurable instead of painful. Even when a second finger was added did he only moan loudly.

“Looks like you’re up an’ all kinds of motherfucking ready for me,” Makara chuckled.

Dave tried to glare at him, but he was delirious with all the strange sensation running through his body. He needed to get the hell out of there, get far, far away from that maniac of a Highblood troll. He needed to come. Badly. He actually whined at the loss when the fingers were pulled out of him and Makara switched his hand to lift Dave’s other leg up as well.

The wet tip of the Troll’s bulge rubbed against the pink pucker and started pressing in. Dave groaned. This had to be the weirdest sensation in his whole life. The wriggling, alien dick made its way inside him like a snake or a worm. The tentacle-like appendage seemed to have a life on its own with how it moved, so eager and excited to bury itself deep into Dave’s tight, hot passage.

“I don’t usually up an’ stick my bulge up a motherfucker’s waste-shute, but human males aint got no motherfucking nook,” Makara said, as he drove his tentacle dick further into Dave.  
“But that’s chill, motherfucker. I’m all KINDS of motherfucking FLEXIBLE. I don’t mind using your fucking BACKSIDE as a WICKED PAIL to store my MOTHERFUCKING MATERIAL! Aint brought a real one anyway.”

Dave just glared at him as strongly as he could, which was still pathetically weak with his system completely messed up by drugs and his ass being speared open by a tentacle as thick as his own fist.

“I-if you th-thing I-I’m talking b-because o-of t-this… you-you’re wrong!” he hissed.

“Don’t up an’ get your MOTHERFUCKING PANTIES in a twist! I got my motherfucking knowing on for your wicked stubbornness,” the troll laughed, pushing all the way in and causing Dave to lose his breath.  
“But I’m a patient motherfucker, Strider, I aint troubled doing this to you every day for MOTHERFUCKING MONTHS. I’ll stuff you with the wicked miracle slime EVERY MOTHERFUCKING DAY and use you as a pail until you’re BEGGING ME for it. And then I’ll take it all away until you SING THE MOTHERFUCKING RESISTANCE SECRETS like a wicked Tweet-beast!”

The troll’s bony hips were now pressed almost painfully hard against Dave’s ass. His bulge was eagerly trashing around, hitting more spots inside of him that Dave could have ever guessed he had. The bulge was excreting large amounts of lubrication, wetting Dave’s insides until it started dripping down his ass and onto the floor. What stayed inside made it easier for the tentabulge to slide around inside him.

Makara pulled back halfway, letting his bulge twist around eagerly as it dragged backwards against the walls of Dave’s insides, before slamming back in hard. The blond human shouted in shock. His back arched and his head was thrown back as he moaned loudly at the pleasure bombarded all his senses. Was that his prostate the Highblood had hit? He wasn’t sure. Everything was too intense, too _good_ and it shouldn’t be. Dave should hate this, curse, struggle, anything. He just couldn’t. He felt paralyzed from the amazing feelings Makara gave him… or was it the Sopor that did that? He didn’t know anymore.

Dave was panting harshly at this point, his face red and his cock dripping a lot of pre-come. His legs trembled in Makara’s grip as the tall troll drove into him forcefully and savagely. Up until that point, he’d been able to keep a hold on the chains keeping his arms up, but he had to let go now, and the rough thrusts chafed his wrists until they bled. The blonde barely felt it though. The trashing tentabulge messing up his insides had all his attention and drove any other feeling to the back of his mind.

“F-fuck…” he whimpered quietly, but it seemed Makara still heard him.

“Aint that what we’re doing now, motherfucker?” the Highblood teased.

Dave just groaned as Makara pressed his hips against his ass and rotated them a bit, forcing his bulge to move and trash even more inside the prisoner. Dave threw his head back and released a loud moan as he drew back before slamming back in and his legs shook even harder in the strong claws of his rapist. He was getting close to coming.

“J-just get this the fuck over with…” he muttered through gritted teeth.

Makara let out a bark of laugher and gave another savage thrust.

“You aint enjoying yourself, motherfucker?” Makara teased.  
“Cuz you look like you’re about to RELEASE YOUR FUCKING GENETIC MATERIAL all over yourself.”

The troll leaned forward and licked the shell of Dave’s ear, making the human moan loudly.

“You know, if you were a troll, I’d have loved you in my wicked Black Quadrant,” he said calmly as he swiveled his hips almost lazily.  
“Even as a non-rebel human I’d have taken you as a motherfucking Kismessis. But I aint lowering myself to having a motherfucker in my Quadrants who’s gonna spend the rest of his MISERABLE FUCKING LIFE as a MOTHERFUCKING PAIL REPLACEMENT!”

Dave barely heard him as the troll sped up again, pistoning his hips at lightning speed and enough force to leave the human’s ass red. The bastard kept switching the rhythm, making it impossible for Dave to get used to it or to get enough to tip over the edge he’d been teetering on since they started.

“I-I’m too good f-for your fucking q-quadrants, Makara,” he croaked out.

“THAT’S THE SPIRIT BROTHER!” Makara roared laughing, slamming his hips so hard into Dave that the human worried his pelvis might break under the force.

They continued in silence afterwards, with only Makara’s occasional grunts and Dave’s moans and whimpers as he was viciously fucked. The pressure kept building up inside him, but never burst and after a few more minutes like that, Dave really thought he was going to go insane. He was really sure that if the troll would consistently hit his prostate instead of only minutely brush it every now and again, or jab it roughly until Dave was on the brink of coming before staying away from it and slowing down to the point where Dave would slowly back off the edge again, he’d come in an instant. He considered begging, but the fucking asshole knew exactly what he was doing when denying Dave his orgasm, and he wasn’t going to lower himself to that level by pleading with a merciless monster.

After a while, Makara’s thrusts became erratic. Not that there had been any rhyme or reason in them before, so it took a while for Dave to notice a difference. Actually, it was mostly the troll’s expression, that of a man in extreme pleasure that was about to come. Dave realized hazily that the fucker hadn’t even looked affected at all before now, but that could just be because he hadn’t been able to see straight for the last fifteen minutes.

It didn’t take much longer before he finally came. Dave jerked in his bonds when he felt the first spurts of scalding hot liquid enter his bowels, eyes growing wide in shock. It kept coming for a good five minutes before it finally stopped, and Dave was feeling weirdly stuffed once it was over. He looked down worriedly, scared to see his stomach distended with the amount, but to his surprise and relief, everything was still flat down there. He did see the angry purple, swollen head of his dick standing up proudly and pointing at his bellybutton. In the back of his mind, he remembered he should feel ashamed, but he couldn’t feel it at all. He just wanted to come already.

The troll pulled out with a soft moan, and dropped the human’s legs. Dave watched awed as the thick purple genetic material splashed on the floor underneath them. That had all been inside him? He could barely believe that much could even fit inside his ass. The next thing he stared at was the tentabulge slowly disappearing back into its sheet and he giggled a little at how much Makara’s crotch now looked like a human female’s. aside from the fact that he was completely hairless down there and the skin tone was all wrong.

Makara didn’t pay him any attention. He just turned his back on Dave wand walked back to his clothes, calmly pulling them back on. The heated, uncomfortable ache between his legs reminded Dave that he still hadn’t come and he whined.

“C’mon, man. You won’t leave me hanging here, right?” he groaned.  
“You had your fun and all, just let me come and get me off the chains.”

Makara chuckled and pulled a key out of his pocket once he was fully clothed again. With a smirk, he approached Dave again and unlocked the cuffs on his wrists. Completely worn out and exhausted, Dave crumbled up on the floor at the Highblood’s feet, right into the rather large pool of drying genetic material. The troll grinned wider and pushed Dave with his foot until the human prisoner flopped onto his back.

“You wanna come motherfucker?’ he asked.  
“Then turn around and show me that gaping slut-hole you got.”

Dave wanted to glare at him, to tell him to fuck off. He wanted to be strong enough to do that, but he was desperate for release and something told him that trying to do it himself wasn’t going to work anyway, so he obliged by rolling on his front and putting his knees under him, raising his ass at the troll.

He turned his head and looked at the troll through hazy eyes as Makara knelt behind him. He could do nothing but moan as two gloved fingers were unceremoniously shoved in his abused asshole and immediately pressed down on his prostate. He didn’t thrust them in and out, or even scissored them. He just kept the pressure on Dave’s prostate and rubbed slow circles over the sensitive spot. Dave could only moan like a pornstar and rock his hips needily until he finally came. He shouted when he finally did, the thick white ropes adding to the mess under him before he flopped bonelessly to his side.

He could feel Makara clean his fingers off on his back before the Highblood got up. Dave listened to the steps moving away from him and towards the door, which was thrown open with a loud bang that would have made him jump had he still had the energy for do that.

“Karbro! Get this motherfucker cleaned up an’ brought up to the private cell near my motherfucking Respite Block!” he could hear Makara call out.

A lighter pair of steps hurried into the room and then suddenly stopped dead.

“Holy fucking shit Gamzee!” Karkat Vantas’ gruff voice exclaimed high pitched.  
“He looks like you nearly fucking killed the nooksniffer! He’s a fucking human! They can’t handle this kind of shit!”

“He’s a tough motherfucker,” was Makara’s dismissive reply.  
“Just up an’ put him in the motherfucking cell, bro.”

Vantas gave some sort of reply, but Dave didn’t hear it anymore. He was too far gone already. The entire world was slowly turning around and around while all sound faded away into white noise until finally, everything turned black.

 


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durin his mission to assassinate the Grand Highblood, Dave Strider bumped into some trouble and is caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before the other one, a bit as some extra explanation just how Dave ended up in the situation he found himself in and a little background on some other people.

“P-princess Peixes!” the guard exclaimed shocked.

Meenah, leaned on her trident and stared the guard down with a bored expression, raising a single, pierced eyebrow as she waited to be let in. behind her, her human slave had to keep himself from laughing. Good thing the pink vail hid his face from them, or he’d be in big trouble with them.

“Ya gonna let us in or what?” the royal sea troll asked rudely.

“F-forgive me, Princess. We were simply not expecting you would show up.”

“It’s a party! I like parties,” Meenah replied bored.  
“Besides, I always heard Grand Highbubble gives the best ones.”

The guard, a rather large blue blood, nodded in understanding and quickly stepped aside to let the princess and her slave in. Meenah gave an obnoxious sigh, muttering a vicious ‘fin-ally’ before striding into the Highblood’s castle, her slave following her respectfully and silently.

Instead of walking towards the large ballroom, where all the other party-goers were, the duo quickly made their way deeper into the castle and hid in a dark alcove. Meenah quickly checked around to make sure there was no one near them before she nodded at her companion. With a sigh, the hood of the black cloak came down and the pink veil pulled away.

“Ya know what ta do, right Strider?” Meenah asked.

“Yeah,” the blonde replied as he pulled out his aviators.  
“Sneak into the servant quarters, take a left, and the red stone that’s loose is the one Nitram hid my swords under. Then go to the Captor room, sneak through that one into the Highblood quarters. Find my way into the Grand Highblood’s Respite Block, hide and wait till he goes to sleep. Kill the fucker, then make my way to the backdoor, where Nitram will be waiting for me and get the hell out. Easy.”

It wasn’t of course. There were about a million things that could go wrong here, but Dave rather not think of that. Just do the job, kill the Grand Highblood and go home to celebrate or something. No reason to overcomplicate things. The Summoner had given him the task that could make or break the Resistance, and Dave was planning on seeing it through. He wouldn’t fail.

“Yeah, yeah,” Meenah grumbled, waving her hand around.  
“Just be careful I guess. I won’t come save your ass if you end up I troububble. The little Captor should be working all day according to Rufioh’s info, but Mituna might be there. Just be careful he doesn’t sound the alarm or anyfin. He’s harmless on himself, but he’s the pearl mate of Kurloz.”

“The mute Makara, right?” Dave asked.

“Yup! A glubbing pain in my ass!” Meenah groaned.  
“Do me a favor, and when you get the chance, krill that son of a fin too.”

“Sure thing, Meen. What about the last Makara? Gamzee?”

“Stay away from that motherglubber,” Meenah replied immediately.  
“If he aint asleep, you don’t stand a glubbing chance. I’d rather have a fishticuffs with his ancestor than with him. At least he’d just beat me to a pulp and leave it at that.”

“Super creepy and scary bastard, avoid at all costs, got it,” Dave deadpanned.  
“See you on the other side, I guess. Tell Vriska I’ll bring her some GHB loot next time I see her.”

Meenah grinned and turned away, walking back from where they had come to go party a while. Just her being here should pull most the attention away from the rest of the castle, making it easier for Dave to get in. Meenah was the oldest descendant, or ‘daughter’ of the Condesce (or the Batter Witch as most humans knew her) but she wasn’t the Heiress. Due to her rebellious nature, she had been disowned years ago, and the dubious honor of being the next heiress had gone to her younger ‘sister’ Feferi.

For the past few years, Meenah had been traveling the seas as part of Captain Mindfang’s crew along with her moirail Vriska, the ‘daughter’ of Mindfang herself. The pirates were supporters of the Resistance, and they had gladly smuggled Dave into the capital for his mission.

He pulled the hood of his cloak back over his face and started walking towards the servants quarters to pick up his weapons. He was swift, keeping to the shadows at all times and using his senses to the max to make sure he wouldn’t be found. He had to dive into an alcove or two, or hide behind a statue once in a while to keep out of sight from all the low- and midbloods walking around, rushing to do their jobs and stay away from a Highblood’s wrath.

Eventually, he made it to the place. One of the brown floor tiles had a distinctly red sheen to it, making Dave grin and speed walk over. After making sure for the nth time that no one was around, he slid his fingers around the edges and pulled the tile out. Underneath was a sizeable hole in which a bag was hidden. Dave carefully pulled it out and looked inside.

“Rufioh, baby. You sure know how to woo a wench,” he whistled.

Grinning, he pulled off the cloak and pulled out several swords, guns and a dagger, strapping them all to his body. Only the swords hung on his belt, the guns he hid in his pockets and the dagger was strapped to his leg under his pants. When that was done, he stuffed the pink veil in the bag and hid it back under the tile before he took off again.

The Captor door was easily found. It had a big yellow Gemini sign on it, making Dave smile. It was like these trolls put their initials on the door or something. He wondered if they actually used their names, or those symbols to sew in their underwear too. He’d have to ask Maryam, either one of them, next time he had to hide in their beauty shop. Which was probably right after he made it out of this place, now that he thought about it.

The door didn’t creak as he opened it, and Dave quickly stuck his head in, peering in carefully. From here on out, he had to be extra careful. Rufioh had said that Mituna rarely went out of his Respite Block. He only ever left to go skating with his Matesprit or to have a feelings jam with Kurloz Makara. Chances were both of them were currently at the party, which meant Mituna had to be in the room on his left. As long as he stayed quiet, he wouldn’t come out. The room on his left belonged to Sollux Captor, who worked as a computer expert in the labs of the castle. He wouldn’t be back until late in the evening.

He was halfway down the room when he suddenly heard a toilet flush and tensed. He didn’t have a chance to dive away, since most of the room was completely empty, and just stood stock still as the small door in front of him opened. A lanky troll with a double set of horns and long shaggy hair that hung in front of his eyes stepped out, only to tense up and stare at Dave with open mouth as he noticed the other.

Dave’s eyes widened when he noticed the troll was about to scream in alarm and he rushed forward, pressing a hand over the panicking yellow blood’s mouth. The troll’s breath hitched fearfully and Dave shushed him hurriedly.

“I’m not gonna hurt you! I’m a friend, I promise!” he said.  
“You-you’re Mituna Captor, right? Kurloz’ Moirail?”

The troll nodded his head meekly and Dave smiled, taking his hand off the other’s face.

“… Don’t touch me…” Mituna whispered.

“Right, sorry,” Dave replied immediately.

Mituna stared at Dave in silence for an uncomfortable long time, but Dave didn’t dare to move lest Mituna would panic again and still raise alarm.

“I don’t know you,” he eventually said.  
“Who are you? Why are you here?”

Dave quickly pulled his hood down and put his shades on top of his head, smiling in a friendly manner at the troll in front of him. Mituna jerked back in shock, but he didn’t do anything else, which Dave considered to be a good thing.

“I’m here to give the Grand Highblood a surprise birthday gift,” he said cheerfully.

“You’re a human!” Mituna gasped shocked.

“Yes! Very observant!” Dave complimented grinning.  
“You see, the gift is from my… owner. And I’m the gift!”

“Oh,” Mituna said quietly, the corners of his mouth pulling down as he thought.

“Hey! I’m a really great present!” Dave scoffed playfully, making the troll giggle.

“Ok,” Mituna slurred happily, smiling brightly.

Dave set a careful step forward, stopping again when Mituna took one back.

“You gotta stay quiet, alright Mituna?” he said gently.  
“It’s a surprise. No one can know I’m here yet, promise?”

The smile seemed to grow even wider and Mituna nodded eagerly.

“Promise!” he said happily.

Dave nodded and grinned before putting his shades back on. He stepped towards the backdoor of the Captor rooms, when suddenly, the whole air around him became electric. His eyes widened in shock and cursed, trying to dive away, but he didn’t stand a chance as the Psionics got a hold of him and threw him through the room.

“What. Are you doing here?” someone asked darkly.

Dave blinked dazed and looked up at the second Captor. Sollux Captor held 3D glasses in his hand while his red and blue eyes crackled with electric energy, as did the air around him. Mituna stood behind him, his mouth forming a nice round O as he stared at them.

“Can I help you?” Dave asked, cursing at himself with how his voice cracked.

“He’th the GHB’th birthday prethent!” Mituna exclaimed happily from behind the other troll.  
“But we can’t thay anything to anyone, c-cuz it’th a thurprithe!”

Sollux Captor’s eyebrow raised and he walked up to Dave. The human tried to get back up, but a sudden force enclosed around his wrist, binding them together and over his head. Dave tried to struggle, but he as completely helpless against the psionic’s powers. He watched warily as Captor knelt down next to him and pulled the cloak to the side.

“Hey! Hands off the merchandise dude!” Dave protested.  
“You touch it, you buy it bro, or at least take me to dinner first. Be a gentletroll.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Captor hissed.

He pulled one of the swords out of Dave’s belt and turned to show it to Mituna, who tensed in shock.

“Thlaveth don’t have thwordth, ‘Tuna,” Captor said calmly.

“I do,” Dave piped up with a smirk.  
“I’m a trained expert in knife and gun kinks. My owner said Grand Highblood’s into that shit, so here I am.”

“Yeah right,” Captor snorted.

The troll stabbed the sword into the ground between Dave’s legs, only about an inch short of his crotch, making the human’s eyes widen in shock and attempt to shuffle back some more.

“Alright, fine! I’m still here to help!” he growled.

“Help how? You Rethithtanthe?” Captor asked.

“Yeah. So just let me go and tomorrow you’ll have oneless Highblood to worry about!”

“Not happening. You kill GHB, and we’ll have an extra dothen highbloodth to worry about, athhole.”

“Don’t you want equality?! They oppress lowbloods and humans!” Dave exclaimed angry.  
“We’re doing it for you guys just as much as for ourselves! Even more for you, because I’m actually risking my own life!”

Captor snorted unamused and glared at Dave.

“I don’t really care about equality,” he said calmly.  
“I care about ‘Tuna and he’th treated great here. You guyth can’t give him the right care.”

Dave shut his mouth and glared silently at the troll in front of him. It was no use to continue the argument. Clearly, Captor wasn’t about to help him out. But the yellow blood still hadn’t sounded alarm either, so Dave still had a chance of escape. He’d hide out near the castle somewhere and bide his time. he’d find another opportunity. He wasn’t about to turn back in failure. He could go without Bro’s ‘I told you so’ attitude.

“Mituna, go find thome guardth,” Captor ordered.  
“Tell them we caught a human rebel.”

The brain-damaged troll nodded his head and rushed out of the room, leaving Dave and Sollux alone. Dave sighed and strained against the psionics keeping him tied up.

“C’mon man. Just let me go,” he pleaded.  
“You can tell them I escaped or something.”

Captor raised a hand, which was crackling with red and blue and red energy and Dave could feel that same energy crackling around his head. His eyes widened in fear and he started struggling.

“Hold on, wait-!” he yelled, but he was once again ignored.

He could feel the pull on his head before it was slammed into the wall with inhuman force. He was pretty sure he heard something crack, and Dave absently hoped it was just the wall instead of his head. Then, everything turned black.

 


End file.
